Énième missions
by anzendes
Summary: Parfois des sentiments biens enfouis peuvent ressortir au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins. / Résumé un peu nul et quelques légères incohérences au sein du One-Shot qui ne gênent pas la lecture.


Posté devant l'ascenseur, le héro grogna. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira. Dans cinq minutes la réunion commencerait. Le petit écran de la cage de fer affichait le douzième étage, s'il attendait qu'elle descende au rez-de-chaussé, il serait définitivement en retard. Rageant intérieurement, le petit vert rejoignit les escaliers. Heureusement pour lui qu'ils étaient en colimaçon. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le cadran, il n'avait plus que trois minutes. Il concentra alors son alter dans ses mollet et cheville alors qu'il fléchit un peu ses jambes. Le presque adulte chuchota un décompte avant de se propulser dans les airs, atteignant facilement le quinzième étage auquel il s'accrocha à la rambarde de sécurité. Alors qu'il l'enjamba sous les regards blasé de ses collègues, il tomba nez à nez avec Hitoshi Shinso. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air neutre alors qu'Izuku lui fit un sourire gêné, se grattant la nuque.

« Tu arrives pile poil. La réunion commence, suit moi. »

Le vert lui sourit doucement alors qu'il le suivit jusqu'à la grande salle où se tenaient déjà ses deux employeurs et les quinze héros de sa division. Il retint un rire lorsque certains lui firent des gestes de détresse. Très peu d'entre eux étaient motivé pour cette réunion. De plus, aucuns ne connaissaient le motif de ce rassemblement. Alors qu'il s'installa aux côtés du violet, un silence de mort s'instaura dans la pièce. Le supérieur se leva.

« Alors, si on vous rassemble tous aujourd'hui c'est que l'on a reçu une nouvelle mission dont je dois tous vous tenir informer. »

Des cris de joies s'élevèrent dans la salle, beaucoup espéraient que celle-ci serait pour eux. Bien qu'ils savaient qu'ils devaient décider à l'unanimité de qui ferait quoi. L'ambiance était plus détendu ce qui fit sourire le vert.

« Bien bien, calmez vous ! Donc, ce que l'on sait c'est que demain dans l'après midi la banque Grand Central sera prise pour cible par des vilains vers quinze heures. Ainsi donc, il prendront probablement en otage toutes les personnes présente. Pour cela, j'aimerais que deux d'entre vous se glisse dans la masse. »

Le voisin d'Izuku grogna. Bien que leur agence de héros soit basé sur cela, il n'aimait que guère devoir se déguiser et se fondre dans la masse. L'ancien disciple d'All Might lui jeta un regard qui se voulait rassurant. Shinso, n'ayant rater aucunes miette de la situation sourit doucement. La suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Donc... J'ai déjà sélectionné les personnes qui s'infiltreront. Deku et Greenhead s'en chargeront. »

Le petit vert s'étouffa alors que son voisin éclata d'un rire franc. Il savait à quel point Izuku avait horreur de se déguiser.

« C'est une mauvaise idée monsieur... s'embarrassa le vert, je vais être facilement reconnaissable tout les vilains connaissent mon visage ! »

Un sourire sadique se fraya sur le visage du garçon à l'alter psychique. Il se hâtait de la suite des événements. Les trois quarts des autres héros ayant compris où voulait en venir leur employeur rigolèrent discrètement. Izuku allait encore prendre un coup dans sa fierté.

« On le sait très bien, on n'est pas fou. C'est pourquoi tu te travestira.

\- Ah d'accord je vois... Attendez ! Quoi ? S'époumona-t-il. »

Tous les hommes présents dans la salle explosèrent de rire, Shinso comprit. Il est vrai que c'était peut être son idée de travestir le plus petit. Mais après tout, c'était pour le bien de la mission n'est-ce pas ?

« Ah non non non ! C'est hors de question ! Vous vous souvenez de comment ça s'est fini la dernière fois ? »

À ce souvenir, bon nombre d'héros s'esclaffèrent, les supérieurs y comprit. C'est vrai que le plus petit s'était retrouvé dans une situation bien cocasse. Il avait été chargé de la protection d'un noble et il avait eut pour obligation de se faire passer pour une femme ; le problème était que son protégé était tombé amoureux de lui et l'avait demandé en mariage ! Même lorsqu'il avait appris la supercherie, il n'avait cesser d'harceler le détenteur du One for All. Après tout, comme il disait si bien,« je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de ton sexe, mais de ton âme ». À ce souvenir, un frisson d'effroi le traversa. Non, c'était hors de question.

« Ne nous force pas à utiliser Shinso pour te faire exécuter la mission, Izu-chan... Dit sournoisement son supérieur. »

Un nouveau frisson le traversa. Il n'aimait guère que son patron l'appelle comme cela, ça n'augurait rien de bon. Il se tourna vers le violet.

« Tu n'oserais pas ? »

Un sourire terrifiant lui répondit. Il n'avait visiblement pas le choix. Greenhead, son futur coéquipier lui lança un sourire compatissant.

« Très bien. Se résigna-t-il. »

« Je préfère ça Izu-chan~, aussi vous ferez équipe avec une autre agence. Je ne dévoilerais pas les identités de vos coéquipier comme on ne dévoilera pas les votre... Ceux avec qui vous bossez ne sont pas réputés pour leur vivacité d'esprit, il ne faudrait pas que la couverture rate. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. Cependant, un doute prit place dans le corps d'Izuku. Qui pouvait être aussi irréfléchi pour que leur identité ne soient pas dévoilés ?

« Bien, maintenant que cela est réglé... Passons au plus amusant. Déclara le second patron, un sourire terrifiant collé au visage. »

Lorsqu'il s'écroula dans son canapé, Izuku grogna. Il détestait vraiment Hitoshi parfois. Lorsque la réunion fut achevé, il en avait alors vu de toutes les couleurs. Pour son plus grand malheur, il avait été forcé à essayer une centaine de look différent devant toute sa divisions alors que ces derniers ne cessaient de prendre des photos plus qu'embarrassantes de lui. Décidément, ils avaient beau avoir atteint l'âge adulte, la maturité était loin d'être présente. Allumant la télé, il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant qu'il avait rejoint cette agence de héro. À la base, elle est réputée pour être une agence sous terraine, c'est à dire que tous les héros de l'agence règlent les affaires dans la plus grande discrétion possible. Au final, les noms héroïques son généralement répendu mais pas le physique des personne. Au début, il avait hésité à intégrer l'agence puisqu'il pensait déjà à une autre, mais lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé par mégarde en mission avec Shinso, son choix c'était tourné vers cette dernière. Le violet lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises de les rejoindre avant qu'il ne l'accepte. Au final il s'était joint à eux parce qu'en vérité il s'était vraiment amusé lors de sa mission en duo avec le garçon aux grands yeux. Sa compagnie était plaisante et rassurante, en plus d'être réfléchit. Les deux hommes s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié et faisaient les trois quart de leur missions ensemble. Rare étaient les fois où ils étaient séparés.

Soufflant distraitement, Izuku se releva, attrapa son sac avant d'aller le poser dans sa chambre. À l'intérieur de celui-ci se trouvait tout ce qu'il aurait besoin pour adopter le look d'un femme. Il ronchonna. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à négocier un pantalon. Le petit vert jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la pièce, elle affichait vingt deux heures. Il grogna et décida d'aller se laver et dormir, beaucoup trop flemmard pour se faire à manger.

La porte d'entrée de l'appartement d'Izuku s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Le squatteur sourit doucement, les volets de toute la maison étaient fermés. Après tout, il n'était que neuf heures du matin et le rendez vous n'était qu'à treize heure. Ses yeux s'étant habitués à la pénombre, l'habitué se dirigea vers la cuisine où il ouvrit le volet avant de s'attarder à préparer un petit déjeuné. Il connaissait son ami par cœur et savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait probablement rien mangé la veille, sûrement par flemme. Ses doutes se confirmèrent rapidement en voyant qu'aucunes vaisselle sale ne traînait. Il saisit dans le frigo des œufs et du bacon avant de saisir une poêle. Autant lui préparer un petit déjeuné copieux avec la journée qu'il allait avoir.

Une bonne odeur de nourriture titilla les narines de l'endormi alors qu'il se réveillait doucement. En entendant le bruit des instruments de cuisine il sourit avant de s'asseoir en tailleur et s'étirer. En sortant de sa chambre, il fut quelque peu ébloui par la lumière qui irradiait de son salon mais se reprit bien vite en rejoignant la cuisine. Il n'eut aucuns mal à reconnaître la silhouette qui lui préparait son repas, et ne fut que plus heureux de le voir là. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu après tout. S'approchant doucement de sa cible, il laissa son front tomber contre son dos et encercla la taille du plus grand.

« Ohayo, Izu. Le salua la voix rauque.

\- 'ayo Sho... »

Le susnommé sourit doucement en entendant la voix endormie du détenteur du One for All. Il détacha les mains d'Izuku avant de se tourner face à lui et que le vert se colle contre son torse.

« T'as mis du temps à rentrer, je m'inquiétais.

\- Je sais excuse moi, on a eut un léger problème lors de la mission. »

Izuku hocha la tête contre son torse alors qu'il bailla. Il avait très mal dormis.

« J'ai entendu de ton équipe que tu faisais une mission aujourd'hui... Dit il un peu moqueur.

\- C'est pas drôle ! Moi je voudrais changer de division et pouvoir être au grand jour vu que de toute façon tout le monde me connait mais ils veulent pas... »

Shoto rigola. Il connaissait parfaitement le désarroi qu'éprouvait Izuku. Ses équipiers aimaient plus que tout le taquiner et il prenait tarif avec leur blague les trois quart du temps. Mais ça le faisait rire aussi donc il ne disait rien. Seulement il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils voulaient impérativement le garder dans la branche sous terraine alors que le héro "Deku" était connu de tous.

« On le prend ce petit déjeuné ? »

Izuku sourit de toutes ses dents en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Il adorait quand Shoto venait prendre soin de lui en rentrant de missions.

Deku soupira. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il patientait dans la banque avec Greenhead posté un peu plus loin. Aucuns signe de vilains. Il était de plus très mal à l'aise puisque beaucoup de regards étaient posés sur lui, il ne savait pas si c'était par ce que son accoutrement était bizarre ou si il avait été repéré comme étant un garçon. Pourtant, avec son slim légèrement troué blanc, ses tennis blanches et son haut à manche longue avec un immense décolleté dans le dos prouvait bien que c'était une "femme". De plus, avec son maquillage et sa perruque, aucuns traits masculins ne transparaissaient. Shoto avait une main d'expert concernant le maquille, c'était affolant. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il fut alerté par des cris. Une femme était surélevée et agrippée par la gorge par une chose visqueuse. Il frissonna d'effroi, cela lui rappelait le premier vilain qu'il avait rencontré. Mauvaise expérience.

« Deku. Ne bouge surtout pas, cinq vilains sont à l'entrée. Trois s'occupent de victimes et trois viennent de partir aux comptoirs. De ma visions je dirais que les cinq à l'entrée son de niveaux B, ceux des otages de niveau D et au comptoirs de niveau A. Terminé. »

L'oreillette gresilla signalant la fin de la transmission. La panique était présente dans la salle, mais tous étaient immobilisé par cette substance bizarre. Le vert jeta un œil à son coéquipier qui lui fit signe. C'était le moment. Une mine terrorisée se fraya sur son visage alors qu'il fit mine de chercher une sortie. Aussitôt, les cinqs vilains de l'entrée l'encerclèrent. Un l'attrapa par les cheveux. Heureusement que la perruque avait été fabriquée par Mei. Il fit mine de gemir.

« On peut savoir où tu comptes aller ma belle ? Dit un des vilains d'une voix grasse. »

La voix chevrotante et les larmes dégoulinant de ses yeux, il renifla bruyamment.

« M-Ma fille, je l'ai perdu... »

Le troisième grogna avant de lui envoyer un coup dans le ventre. Izuku comprit vite qu'il avait déjà eut à faire avec cet alter. Le même qu'Eijiro. Le vert se mit à tousser bruyamment alors que le quatrième vilain releva son visage.

« Oye les gars, l'amochez pas trop on va l'embarquer avec nous celle là elle est plutôt mignonne !

\- N-Non ! Re-Relachez moi ! Je ne sais rien ! »

Le cinquième se lécha goulûment les lèvres. Un frissons d'horreur transperça le travesti. S'il n'avait aucuns sang froid, il les aurait démolis.

« Regardez la comment elle tremble... Tellement excitante. »

Un regard noir faillit transparaître sur son visage alors qu'il le retint in-extremis. Des bruits d'explosifs retentirent plus loin, les cinq froncèrent les sourcils alors que trois partirent dans la direction du boucant. Le plan était en marche. Un cri strident retenti alors que l'un des vilains qui avait disparu vers la pièce principal revint, affolé.

« On a plus d'otages ! Et les gars qui s'occupaient de l'argent ont disparu ! »

Le vilains qui maintenait sa prise sur les cheveux d'Izuku le relâcha de stupeur alors que le plus petit atterri durement sur le sol.

« Comment ça y a plus d'otages ? On a bloqué toutes les sorties !

\- Y a plus personne dans le bâtiment ! Il ne reste plus que nous !

\- Et ceux qui s'occupaient des otages ?

\- Disparu aussi. »

Le héro professionnel sourit narquoisement. Greenhead avait réussi à faire disparaitre tous les otages pendant qu'il s'occupait des cinq autres. C'était un bon point. Les explosions provenaient sûrement du combat qu'oposaient les vilains de catégories D avec les héros de l'autre agence. Il ne restait donc plus que ces cinq là. Il plaça la main contre son oreillette.

« Les vilains de catégories D ?

\- Les héros de l'autre agence s'en charge à l'extérieur. »

Un sourire carnassier brilla sur le visage du vert.

« J'ai carte blanche ?

\- Dans la mesure où tu n'envoies aucuns d'eux par dessus le comptoir, tu as carte blanche Deku. Fin de la transmission. »

Alors que le dernier vilains rejoignait ses comparses, celui qui semblait le plus fort agrippa le bras d'Izuku durement avant de le soulever.

« Il nous reste un otages, tout n'es pas perdu. »

Un rire malsain passa la barrière des lèvres du vert alors qu'il se défit sans aucuns mal de sa prise. Tous se mirent en conditions de combat alors que les yeux émeraude du jeune homme s'illuminèrent brièvement. Activant son alter à 15%, son corps se mis à briller de veinules alors que les vilains l'attaquèrent immédiatement comprend qu'il était l'ennemi.

Un quart d'heure qu'il se battait ; trois vilains étaient neutralisés alors que les deux plus fort resistaient. Dont celui doté de l'alter similaire à Eijiro. Alors que ce dernier venait de l'immobiliser, le deuxième se transforma en chose visqueuses qui s'enroula autours de son cou, lui coupant le souffle. Il avait beau forcer, il n'arrivait pas à se retirer de la prise de son assaillant. Une lueur vengeresse transperça ses yeux, il ne se ferait pas avoir par un vilain boueux deux fois. Augmentant petit à petit le pouvoir de son One for All, les deux vilains lâchèrent des cris avant de détacher leur prises. Son corps était en effusion. Alors qu'il allait s'attaquer aux deux, le héro se fit interrompre par son partenaire.

« Les autres héros arrivent. Arrête toi pour pas te faire griller ta couverture Deku.

\- Tu peux pas les retenir ? Sussura-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

\- Izuku. »

Le petit vert grogna alors qu'il relâcha son pouvoir. Il n'aimait pas se faire stopper dans ses agissements mais c'était pour le bien de la mission. Il entendit un rire qui lui fit penser à quelqu'un, il soupira. Il comprenait à présent l'importance de ne pas dévoiler leur identité. Alors que les vilains s'étaient stoppés de stupéfaction, Izuku prit une voix mielleuse en faisant mine de trembler.

« À l'aide ! Les vilains me retiennent aidez-moi ! »

Ni une ni deux, les furies arrivèrent en un rien de temps. L'ancien disciple d'All Might se mit en boule, tremblant de tout son être alors que les deux vilains se firent bien vite assaillir de coups. Greenhead signala à Izuku de le rejoindre discrètement, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Loin de lui l'envie de se faire reconnaître en déguisement de femme. En l'espace de cinq minutes, les derniers vilains furent mis hors d'état de nuire et la police s'engouffra dans le bâtiments, saisissant tout les intrus dans des sorte de liens emplit d'Alter de incassable. Le coéquipier d'Izuku fit réapparaître tous les otages de même que lui sous les yeux ahurits de ses deux anciens camarades de classes. Il rigola légèrement alors que la furie blonde se précipita vers eux, saisissant les mains de Greenhead.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? C'était trop cool !!! »

L'interrogé haussa un sourcil et jetant un regard inquiet à Izuku. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un regard rassurant, le coéquipier du blond arriva bien vite à leur suite. Il jeta un regard suspect au vert.

« T'es pas l'otage qui nous a appelé toi ? Tu n'es pas rentré ? »

Deku bloqua. Il avait oublié ce détail. Il grogna alors qu'il appuya sur sa montre afin de revêtir sa tenue habituelle d'homme. (Le futur t'inquiètes) Les inventions de Mei étaient décidément génial. Les deux eurent un hoquet de stupeur.

« Izuku ??? Crièrent-ils à l'unisson. »

Le garçon rigola alors que ses joues s'empourprèrent de gêne.

« Ohayo Eijiro, Denki. »

Greenhead grogna. Ses mains étaient toujours prise dans celle du blond.

« Tu vas me lâcher à un moment ? »

Izuku éclata d'un rire franc alors que Denki se confondit en excuses, totalement déconcerté. Eijiro ne quittait pas des yeux une seconde le plus petit, trop perturbé par sa vue. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, peut être deux ans. Malgré tout, il était toujours aussi mignon. Enfin... Il avait prit quelque centimètres mais restait toujours plus petit que lui, ses cheveux étaient toujours autant en bataille mais son visage avait prit en maturité. Sa peau laiteuse était toujours autant désirable cependant... Il rougit en se rendant compte du constat qu'il venait de faire. Depuis quand avait-il de telles pensées pour le petit ?

Denki avait prit le numéro d'Izuku avant que les duos ne se séparent. Il avait communiqué la suite de chiffres à Eijiro au cas où il le souhaitait lui aussi. Contre toute attente, le roux avait proposé de revoir le plus petit lors d'un pot. Peut-être pourraient-ils inviter d'autres amis d'enfance comme Uraraka, Iida ou Hanta. L'électrique avait accepté l'idée la trouvant plus que géniale. Ils avaient alors appelés tout les anciens et Eijiro était chargé d'Izuku, il préféra lui envoyer un message plutôt que l'appeler. C'était trop embarrassant selon lui.

« Hey Izuku ! C'est Eijiro, je me demandais si ça te disais qu'on aille se boire un verre un soir ? Avec Ochaco, Tenya, Sero, Jirou et Denki. On pensait à mardi soir au bar xxx ! »

Il avait dû retaper le message un bon nombre de fois avant qu'il ne le trouve satisfaisant. Sans savoir pourquoi, il voulait donner une bonne image de lui. La réponse ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre.

« Ah Eijiro ! Je suis heureux de recevoir un message de ta part ! Bien entendu que ça me plairait j'ai vraiment envie de tous vous revoir ! Seulement je peux inviter Shoto ? Il n'y a pas de problèmes ? »

Le cœur du rouge fit un léger bon suite à la deuxième phrase du message. Une chaleur se répendie dans son être, Izuku était toujours aussi chaleureux qu'avant. Seulement, Eijiro tiqua. Comme avant, il était proche de Shoto.

« Aucuns ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu lui non plus, vous êtes toujours aussi proche à ce que je vois. »

À ce message, il ne reçu cependant aucunes réponses le rendant un peu triste.

Izuku était posté sur son lit, regardant Shoto se vêtir. Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'il était prêt au contraire de son meilleur ami. Il soupira.

« Sho... T'es vraiment long hein !

\- Ça va Izu... C'est pas tout les soirs qu'on sort dans un bar aussi.

\- Ah non hein ! Tu me ramènes personne ici ! »

Le concerné lui offrit une mine boudeuse à laquelle le vert répondit par un regard noir. C'était hors de question.

« Alleeeez... Ça fait longtemps en plus je pourrais pas aller chez moi, ma coloc' va encore faire fuir ma conquête.

\- J'y crois pas ! J'y suis pour rien moi et puis pourquoi tu continues de vivre en colocation avec Momo alors que t'as largement assez d'argent pour en acheter un ? »

Le fils d'Endeavor lui jetta un sourire énigmatique alors qu'il finit de boutonner sa chemise.

« C'est bon on peut y aller. »

Le plus petit soupira de soulagement de hocha la tête. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et grogna. Voilà qu'avec la lenteur de Shoto ils se retrouvaient à être en retard. Ils mettraient une quinzaine de minutes pour rejoindre le bar environ, le vert saisit son téléphone entre ses fins doigts et commença à taper un message.

« On risque d'avoir dix minutes de retard. »

Le bicolore, qui s'était placé derrière lui entre temps, fronça les sourcils à la vu du contact auxquels Izuku envoyait un message.

« Depuis quand tu as le numéro d'Eijiro ? Izuku haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas... Quelques jours peut-être. Denki à récupérer mon numéro suite à la mission, il a dû le communiquer à Eijiro. »

Un sourire suspicieux se plaqua sur les fines lèvres du garçon à l'alter de glace. Il jeta un coup d'œil au vert et lui saisit brusquement le poignet avant qu'ils sortent tout deux de l'appartement.

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que le petit groupe s'était formé autours de la table que Denki avait réservé pour la soirée. Étaient attablés Ochaco, Jirou, Tenya, Eijiro et Denki. Il ne manquait plus que les deux garçons de l'agence sous-terraine qui tardaient à arriver. Alors que tous conversaient tranquillement, la porte de l'établissement s'ouvrit dans un son de cloche. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les arrivants et Izuku rougit de gêne avant de faire un signe de la main à ses amis.

« C'est pas trop tôt les garçons ! On allait commencer sans vous ! S'écria Ochaco.

\- Gomen, gomen ! Shoto s'est fait désiré... »

Le concerné afficha une mine contrariée qu'il cacha presque instantanément. Peut-être montrait-il largement ses émotions avec Izuku, mais ce n'était le cas avec personne d'autre. Les deux prirent places, Izuku aux côtés d'Eijiro et Shoto à ses côtés, lui même encadré d'Ochaco. Un serveur arriva et leur demanda ce qu'ils souhaitaient boire à leur tour, les autres ayant déjà commandés. Izuku n'eut en aucuns cas le temps répondre.

« Deux doubles whisky pour nous. Précisa le glaçon.

\- Shoto ! »

Le susnommé sourit malicieusement alors que le serveur s'en alla au bar. Le vert envoya un légère gifle derrière le crâne du rouge.

« Tu le boiras à ma place. Hors de question que je bois ce soir.

\- Fait pas ta mijaurée Izu~ »

Le concerné lui jeta un regard foudroyant alors qu'il se détourna de son ancien camarade de classe. Une légère tension s'étant installée, Eijiro décida de la briser.

« Au fait Izuku ! J'étais étonné de voir que tu travaillais pour cette agence sous-terraine ! Ton déguisement était vraiment bien ! Izuku pesta.

\- Ne m'en parle pas... Ces fous m'ont menacé d'utiliser Shinso contre moi... Shoto rigola.

\- Je dis ça je dis rien, mais c'est lui qui a suggéré l'idée du déguisement... Ajouta malicieusement Shoto.

\- Shinso ? Interrogea Jirou.

\- Le gars qui était en classe 1-B ? Avec les cheveux violets ? Demanda Denki.

\- Ah celui avec l'alter de vilains ! Cria Ochaco. »

Un regard froid échappa à Izuku qui se posa sur la personne d'Ochaco. La concernée retint un frissons d'effroi alors que Shoto aggripa les épaules du vert.

« Ochisuite, ochisuite ! Izuku se détendit, Gomen Ochaco mais on n'apprécie pas tellement que les gens parlent ainsi de Shinso.

\- Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas mesuré mes mots.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Ochaco-chan ! »

La brunette se décrispa et la bonne humeur revint à la tablée. Le serveur arriva avec les boissons des deux arrivants alors que Shoto jeta un regard de défi à son meilleur ami ; le vert soupira avant d'avaler cul-sec la boisson. La soirée pouvait enfin commencer.

Il devait être au alentours de deux heures du matin quand Tenya regardait sa montre. Il soupira bruyamment. Presque tout ses amis étaient sous l'emprise de l'alcool excepté Eijiro qui semblait avoir été raisonnable avec la boisson. Le brun chercha sa petite amie du regard et la trouva non-loin, posté dans un canapé avec Jirou, endormie l'une sur l'autre. Il sourit doucement à cette vue. Shoto s'était éclipsé il y a de cela une heure avec un homme qu'il avait rencontré au cours de la soirée alors qu'Izuku se déhanchait sur la piste réservée à la danse avec Denki. Seul Eijiro avait échappé à sa surveillance, mais il ne s'en faisait pas trop sachant qu'il n'était pas complétement bourré.

Ce dernier se trouvait en fait sur la piste de danse avec Izuku et Denki. Il avait catégoriquement refusé de laisser le plus petit seul avec un Denki saoul. Il savait bien comment cela terminait et il s'était assez rapproché du vert au cours de la soirée pour savoir qu'il n'était clairement pas la même personne une fois qu'il avait bu. Beaucoup plus extravagant, très entreprenant et surtout, extrêmement désirable. En aucuns cas le rouge ne souhaitait qu'il finisse sa soirée avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui alors il ne l'avait pas lâché de la soirée. C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait actuellement à danser un collé serré avec l'ancien disciple d'All Might. Alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus sensuel, il entendit leur deux prénoms se faire appeler. Il remercia intérieurement Tenya qui les attendaient plus loin. Le rouge agrippa la main du vert et le tira à sa suite vers leur ancien délégué.

« Je vais rentrer avec Ochaco et j'ai appelé un taxi pour ramener Jirou et Denki, tu crois que tu peux t'occuper d'Izuku ? Interrogea-il.

\- Oui, mais où est Shoto ? »

Tenya lui expliqua alors qu'il s'empourpra de gêne. Eijiro acquiesça et récupéra ses affaires ainsi que celles du plus petit. Il sortit son téléphone pour vérifier ses notifications et vit un message d'un numéro inconnu.

« Je te confis Izuku pour la soirée. Ne le ramène pas à son appartement, de toute façon je lui ais subtilisé ses clés... N'en profite pas pour lui faire des choses indécentes je le saurais automatiquement.

Todoroki. »

Le rouge ravala difficilement sa salive alors qu'il sentit un corps s'affaisser contre le sien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite pour voir Izuku s'effondrer contre lui. Il sourit doucement avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Bon bah... Je vais devoir m'occuper de toi à priori. Soupira Eijiro. »

Le garçon a l'alter de durcissement fit s'assoir le plus petit et lui enfila son manteau avant de le soulever en l'agrippant par la taille. Direction l'appartement.

Une fois qu'il eût mit un pied dans son appartement, le plus grand soupira de soulagement. Le chemin qui aurait dû durer une quinzaine de minutes en avait prit le double. En tout les cas, il portait actuellement sur son dos un Izuku effondré de fatigue et qui empestait l'alcool. Le rouge hésita un instant et se dit qu'il serait mieux de le laver avant de le coucher. Déposant le plus petit sur son lit, il le dévêtit non sans rougir, une fois qu'il fut nu, il l'enroula dans un draps avant de le mener à la salle de bain. Ayant fait préalablement couler un bain, il plongea le plus petit anormalement léger dans l'eau chaude. Il soupira. Il faudra que je me douche aussi.

Environ trente minutes plus tard, Eijiro se glissa sous la couette. L'horloge de son réveil affichait trois heures trente du matin. Heureusement que je ne travaille pas demain. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Izuku qui s'était placé en position fœtale pour dormir, il sourit doucement. Il était toujours aussi mignon que lors de leur années lycée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Izuku grogna. Le soleil lui tapait sur le visage ce qui le fit se terrer un peu plus sous la couette. Le petit homme se figea en sentant une prise sur son corps : en effet, deux bras puissants entouraient sa taille et il était collé contre un torse. Il soupira lassement.

« Sérieux Shoto... Faut que t'arrêtes de te glisser dans le lit des autres. »

Un simple grognement lui répondit. Un grognement inhabituel. Un qui n'étais absolument pas celui de Shoto. Le vert tiqua. Puis il sentit soudainement le contact direct entre sa peau et celle de son présumé amant. Les bras qu'il sentait contre lui étaient beaucoup trop musclé pour que cela soit ceux du bicolore. L'odeur n'avait d'ailleurs rien à voir avec son ami. Le petit homme baissa les yeux sur son torse et vit qu'il était habillé d'un boxer. Un boxer trop grand. Une légère panique s'insulfa en lui alors qu'il sentit le corps de son homologue se tendre et sa prise se défaire. Izuku n'osait pas se tourner vers l'autre homme, trop peureux pour le faire. Il entendit une voix légèrement irritée lui répondre cependant.

« Désolé, je ne suis pas Shoto. »

Il reconnu la voix entre mile. En un millième de seconde il se tourna et fit face à un rouquin en position assise sur le lit. Une lueur de soulagement passa dans ses prunelles, étonnant Izuku.

« Dieu merci c'est toi Eijiro... »

Le concerné fronça un sourcils, ne comprenant pas les paroles du plus petit. Ce dernier tenta d'ailleurs de se relever en position assise mais son front le fit soudainement affreusement souffrir. Il gémit de douleur.

« Tout va bien Izuku ?

\- Mal de tête... »

Son ami explosa d'un rire cristallin. C'était inévitable avec la quantité d'alcool qu'avait ingurgité le plus petit la veille. Le rouge lui fit signe qu'il revenait avec un comprimé et de l'eau. Lorsqu'il l'avala, Izuku offrit un sourire contrit à son homologue.

« Dit moi... Je ne me souviens pas très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir... Pourquoi je ne suis pas chez moi ? »

Eijiro se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

« Eh bien... Étant le seul clean Tenya t'as confié à moi puisque tous étaient mort.

\- Et Shoto ? »

Le rouge retint un grognement de frustration. Il n'avait que ce prénom à la bouche ou quoi ? Sa frustration sembla se voir sur son visage puisqu'Izuku le regarda, incertain.

« Chez toi. Il a subtilisé tes clés.

\- J'y crois pas... Il l'a fait exprès de me faire boire ! Il voulait juste ramener une conquête chez moi... Attend que je t'attrape abruti. Siffla le vert entre ses dents. »

Eijiro haussa les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas réellement ce que disait le plus petit mais il semblait se parler à lui même. Soudain, le concerné devint rouge pivoine alors qu'il commença à perdre ses moyens.

« Izuku ?

\- Dis-moi... euh... Enfin est-ce que... Tu vois ? Je suis désolé... Trop gênant... Mais je suis rassuré que ce soit toi... Aaaaah! Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... C'est que... Euh... »

Eijiro comprit immédiatement ce que le plus petit essayait de lui demander. Il rougit instantanément lui aussi.

« N-Non ! On a rien fait... Tu étais saoul comme un coing, je t'ai juste lavé et je nous ai couché... Ah ! Mais euh... Ne te méprends pas ! Je... Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Promis ! »

En le regardant s'agiter ainsi, Izuku ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler. Cela stoppa les ardeurs du rouge qui partit en un fou rire lui aussi. Au bout d'un certain temps, Eijiro lui tendi sa main et entraîna son ami vers la cuisine. Une fois Izuku installé, Eijiro s'attela à la préparation du petit déjeuner. Des œufs et du bacon, comme Izuku l'adorait. Il sourit en voyant que son ami avait les mêmes goûts culinaires que lui. Le concerné se retourna vers lui, la mine encore un peu endormi ce qui attendri le vert.

« C'est toujours ton petit déjeuné préféré j'espère ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Hein ?

\- Au lycée j'ai entendu par Ochaco que tu adorais déjeuner des œufs et du bacon, ça n'a pas changé ? Réitéra Eijiro. »

La mine abasourdie du plus petit fit doucement sourire le rouge.

« Euh... Ou. Oui j'adore ça... Répondit-il un peu troublé. »

Izuku ne quitta pas une seule seconde du regard Eijiro. Cela l'étonnait. Il l'avait retenu alors que Ochaco lui en avait parlé il y a au moins 3ans ? Sa mémoire était sérieusement impressionnante. Le rouge servit les deux assiettes une fois le contenu prêt et ils se mirent à déjeuner en discutant joyeusement. Le vert jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et vit qu'il était aux alentour de midi.

« Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Merci de t'être occupé de moi Eijiro.

\- Tu peux rester. Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, j'aimerais passer la journée avec toi. »

Les joues d'Izuku s'empourprèrent fortement. Alors là, il ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Un téléphone sonna, signe qu'on essayait de joindre un des garçons. Izuku reconnu sa sonnerie et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il vit que Shoto l'appelait.

« Allô ?

\- C'est moi. Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?

\- Ta conquêtes est partie ?

\- Oui... Rentres Izuuuu~

\- Désolé. Je passe la journée avec Eijiro il me l'a demandé, on se voit plus tard. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son interlocuteur et raccrocha. Lorsqu'il se tourna, il vit le sourire éblouissant du rouge ce qui le fit s'empourprer un peu.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Attablés à un café, Izuku buvait un milkshake à la vanille tandis que son homologue dégustait une banana-split. Plus tôt, ils avaient vu un film d'action sous l'invitation d'Eijiro. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs payé les places, ce qui avait embarrassé Izuku. Avant de partir au cinéma, ils étaient passés chez le vert pour qu'il puisse trouver des rechanges. Il avait enfilé un skinny noir et un haut semi col roulé gris et des sneakers. Le début de l'après-midi avait été très agréable, Eijiro était très prévenant avec lui et cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Seulement, la sortie commençait à ressembler petit à petit à un rencard. Non pas que cela ne lui plaise pas, au contraire. Mais il ne savait pas si l'autre le considérait de la même manière.

« Izuku, ça va ?

\- Oui excuse moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

Le plus petit lui offrit un doux sourire avant de boire une gorgée de milkshake. Une goutte roula cependant le long de sa lèvre ce qui attira fortement Eijiro qui le trouvait de plus en plus désirable. Laissant son corps bouger tout seul, le rouge glissa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure du plus petit avant de le porter à sa bouche et de le lécher distraitement.

« Délicieux... »

Un frisson traversa Izuku. Il savait que son visage devait être plus rouge qu'une pivoine actuellement, mais il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de celui empli d'envie du plus grand. Cependant, cela fut couper par le téléphone du vert qui retentit. Il s'excusa avant de répondre.

« Allô ?

\- Izuuuuu... Rentre je m'ennuie de toi...

\- Shoto je t'ai déjà dit- »

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase qu'il se fit arracher son téléphone de sa main. Un regard interloqué se placarda sur son visage alors qu'il vit son rencard coller son téléphone contre son oreille.

« Shoto ? Ouais, c'est Eijiro.

\- Pas envie. T'es trop envahissant aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais pas. Je pense que tu le verra pas avant demain.

\- Pas l'intention de le laisser rentrer chez lui. »

Izuku ayant comprit la conversation rougit ardemment. En le voyant, Eijiro eut un sourire en coin. Il raccrocha avant d'éteindre le téléphone du plus petit et de le ranger dans sa poche. Le rouge paya l'addition et attrapa la petite main de son ami l'entraînant à sa suite.

Le soir était rapidement arrivé. Izuku n'était pas rentré chez lui sous la demander d'Eijiro. À vrai dire, ce n'était pas l'unique raison mais bon. Tout ça pour dire que les deux garçons étaient assis dans le canapé parlant tranquillement. Alors qu'un blanc prit place, Eijiro se tenta à poser la fameuse question à Izuku.

« Dis-moi... Il se passe quoi entre toi et Shoto ?

\- C'est ça que tu n'as pas osé me demander de toute la journée ? Il s'empourpra. Rien. Enfin, plus maintenant. Mais je ne te mentirais pas en disant qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Disons que jusqu'à il y a peu on entretenait une relation plus qu'amicale pas mais amoureuse... Izuku s'empourpra.

\- Vous étiez...?

\- Hum. J'aime pas le dire tout haut on dirait que je suis une putain... Mais oui, ça a commencé il y a un an je dirais après une rupture difficile. Shoto m'a ramassé à la petite cuillère et de fils en aiguilles... Mais on savait tout les deux que c'était purement amical, je veux dire on a aucuns sentiments l'un pour l'autre même si Shoto aime bien faire penser qu'il y a une ambiguïté. Ça l'amuse.

\- Et maintenant vous continuez ?

\- Non. J'ai stoppé la relation il y a deux mois. On ne l'a plus fait depuis, c'est pour ça qu'il a subtilisé les clés de mon appartement hier soir. Il ne peut pas le faire chez lui puisqu'il est en collocation avec Momo.

\- Je vois... »

Le trouble se lisait clairement sur le visage d'Eijiro. À tel point qu'un pincement au cœur se fraya un chemin dans l'être d'Izuku. Seulement, une lueur déterminée traversa les prunelles carmins.

« Eijiro ?

\- J'ai toujours eut une attirance pour toi. Je crois même que j'ai eu des sentiments pour toi au lycée.

\- Hein ? Attend-

\- Non en fait j'en suis sûr. J'étais amoureux de toi, mais j'avais peur de Katsuki. Cet abruti était jaloux maladif et je ne parle pas que d'Ochaco. Je n'ai jamais osé lui dire ou t'en parler.

\- Je... Ne sais pas quoi te dire.

\- Je sais. Je ne te demande pas une réponse ou quoi que ce soit. Tu as été honnête avec moi pour ta relation avec Shoto, ça doit être embarrassant à dire donc je le suis dit que je devais faire pareil. »

Un magnifique sourire se fraya sur le visage du roux qui fit rater un battement à Izuku. Il devait être rouge pivoine actuellement. Une chaleur flottait au creux de son ventre. Laissant agir son corps, il se plaça à califourchon sur les cuisses du roux, enlaçant son torse.

« Izuku ? Demanda-t-il, perdu.

\- J'en avais envie. »

Timidement, le rouge répondit à l'étreinte de son ami. Les deux se sentaient bien dans cette position, et pour rien au monde ils ne voulaient se séparer. C'était très étrange. Peut-être ai-je encore des restes de sentiments... Pensa Eijiro.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que j'avais aussi des sentiments pour toi... Mais la journée qu'on vient de passer ensemble me donne envie d'en apprendre encore plus sur toi. »

Le rouge frémit à l'entente de cette phrase. Il se souvint à quel point il aurait eut envie d'entendre quelque chose de similaire à l'époque. Il se détacha un peu du plus petit et sourit tendrement.

« Alors faisons-le, apprend à me connaître Izuku. Apprends à m'aimer. »

Le vert s'empourpra furieusement alors que le rouge rigola. Face à ce visage angélique, Eijiro fondit. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis sur le bout du nez. Un rire cristallin s'échappa des fines lèvres d'Izuku.

« Ça chatouilles ! »

Le plus petit verouilla son regard dans celui de son homologue et passa ses bras derrière sa nuque. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien, et hésita au dernier moment. Cela va peut-être trop vite ? Pensa-t-il. Semblant comprendre son hésitation, Eijiro franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Happant à la hâte les lèvres de son ami, il les mouva ensemble dans un tendre baiser. Si Izuku fut réticent au début, il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son amant. Il n'aimait que trop cette sensation. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent Izuku sourit doucement.

« Comme ça je tomberais forcément amoureux de toi. »

 _One-Shot un peu guimauve mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aimes._


End file.
